Capture the Flag Alone!
by DragonAngel21
Summary: Its time for capture the flag! but wait! Percy has to be the only member in his team? post TLO has spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! After years of being a fan fiction addict I've finally gotten up the courage to write my own story. So i hope you enjoy it! :)**

Disclaimer: *sigh* if only....

* * *

It was time for Capture the Flag. It felt good going back to the normal routine at Camp Half-Blood and under different circumstances I would have been ecstatic about playing. However, watching my fellow campers fighting over whose team I should be on was not my idea of fun.

"This is stupid guys. Is there really a need to call a meeting to choose which team I'll play on?" I said exasperatedly. The entire camp was gathered in the amphitheatre. They had even dragged Chiron and Mr. D into it.

"Percy! You're invincible! You could just waltz in and take the enemy's flag and waltz back out without a scratch! You're the ultimate weapon dude!" Conner exclaimed. The Hermes cabin and the Apollo cabin had aligned themselves with Athena once again along with the newly formed Hades and Iris cabins. The other cabins had stated alliance with Ares.

"True. I don't really care about the punk but which ever side got him would have a guaranteed victory." Clarisse said.

"But even if we had him on our side what's to say he doesn't cheat for girlfriend?" Jena Joseph, the new Aphrodite cabin head asked gesturing in Annabeth's direction. There was a whisper of agreements before Annabeth cut them off by saying, "I don't need Percy to cheat for me to beat you!" Which of course led to an uproar.

"Children, children, I'm sure there is a way we can…" Chiron started but was interrupted by Mr. D.

"I have an idea." The crowd fell silent. It wasn't often (try never) that Mr. D actually contributed or even paid attention to matters like these. "What if we had Peter Johnson stand alone? It would be the entire camp against him. That way he would have to worry about guarding his flag AND capturing the other team's."

"WHA.." I couldn't voice my shock because my mouth was suddenly covered with vines as the campers thought it over. I pleaded to Annabeth with my eyes to object but she shook her head sadly.

"It seems fair Percy."

_It seemed fair!!! I would have to go up against about a hundred demigods and it seemed fair?!?! Then again I was invincible… _ I glared at Mr. D who smiled smugly at me as everyone agreed. _He did this for spite. I was positive of it!_

"Then it's settled. Percy will be team blue and everyone else will be in team red."

* * *

We were all gearing up at the forest's end. Chiron was present as well as Mr. D. I had a feeling Dionysus was only here to see me lose. I pulled at the strap of my leg padding, securing it. I had taken Achilles' words to heart. "What really killed me was my own arrogance." Even though I could not be wounded I still wore my full armor like everyone else on the off chance that some one figured out my one weak point or had a chance of pure luck and hit it, I would be protected.

Annabeth walked up to me and handed me my white flag. "Good luck out there Seaweed Brain. You're gonna need it"

"Don't I get a kiss Wise Girl? Its tradition."

She smiled that beautiful smile I love and leaned towards me. Her lips touched mine for a second but as she pulled away I wrapped my arms around her and dragged her so her body was flush against mine. My mouth moving over hers was lazy and possessive. Annabeth moaned softly as my tongue parted her lips.

"Hey! No fraternizing with the enemy!" Clarisse shouted over the cat calls and wolf whistles the other campers were giving us

I pulled away slowly. "I guess you better get back to your side."

"Mmhmm." She said as she licked her lips. My eyes gazed into her grey orbs and I suddenly wished that the game was over with so I could have some alone time with my girl.

"See you at the finish Percy." She had smirk on her face as if she could read my thoughts as she turned and walked away. I tried not to watch her hips swaying I honestly did but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Ok Heroes!" Chiron announced "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magical items allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed with at least two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. Mr. D will serve as referee this time and I, as the battlefield medic. Begin!"

The red team spilt into sections and dispersed into the forest. I should have known better than to hope they would all go in together so I could follow their numerous tracks to where they would set their flag. After all the Athena cabin was on their side and they always had a plan.

I made my way silently through the forest towards the clearing that had previously held the entrance to the labyrinth. When I got to my destination I said a quick hello to Juniper and started digging. I knew that there was a squad following me but I also knew that they wouldn't be stupid enough to take a chance and attack me. They would wait until I left the flag unguarded to make their move. That would mean that there were similar squads throughout the forest. Some placed around wherever they planted their flag to guard it, some to try and prevent me from even getting that far and some for backup for each section.

I dug a small but deep hole in the middle of the clearing. I took out some of the dirt I had taken from my time at Triple G Ranch and put it into the hole and then filled it up with normal dirt. I walked to the edge of the clearing and concentrated. I could tell those watching me were confused at what I was doing. They began to creep closer as I closed my eyes. I willed the little sea shells to burst forth with sea water and felt the now familiar tug in my gut. Suddenly there a geyser formed. The pressure so high that there was now a miniature lake. I willed the water to stop erupting and controlled it to pull the giant rock next to me into the middle of the lake. I walked on the water and placed my flag on top of the rock.

Technically I was following the rules, I wasn't using the creek and my flag was in clear view. But this way I could guard the flag, which was my main challenge in the first place. I made sure there were no shadows anywhere near the flag (so Nico couldn't Shadow travel to get it) before I left.

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the short chapter! lol it looked a lot longer before I uploaded it. next time there'll be more P&A and Nico!!! :D lol please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hi! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! I literally got giddy reading them! :D Also, thanks go out to everyone who added ****Capture the Flag Alone! (and me) on their Favorites and/or Alerts list! You guys don't get enough credit! Sorry about the late update, totally my fault. I'll try and be quicker next time. And I'd also like to apologize for making Annabeth seem out of character, I hope this chapter will clarify some of her actions and that she'll be more in character.**

Disclaimer: I, DragonAngel21, herby state that I DO own Precy Jackson and The Olympians!! They are my play things! _*sky thunders* *earth shakes* *sky __darkens*_ Eeep! _*BOOM*_ I'm sorry! I don't own anything!! Don't kill me!! 

_

* * *

__Annabeth's POV.:_

"What if we had Peter Johnson stand alone? It would be the entire camp against him. That way he would have to worry about guarding his flag AND capturing the other team's."…

My mind started to buzz. It filled with strategies and ideas and I immediately felt guilty. _One person against the entire camp?_ There were a lot of us since Percy's request. But then I remembered what Jena said.

There was no doubt in my mind that Percy would cheat if I asked. After all, personal loyalty was his fatal flaw. But I could never and would never ask him to do that and I didn't want our fellow campers thinking otherwise.

I glanced around at the other half-bloods and my eyes landed on Percy's and in that second, my mind was made up. I would go along with Mr. D's idea. Only to prove to the others that Seaweed Brain and I could play on opposing sides.

"It seems fair Percy." I said, knowing Percy would put up less of a fight if he knew I agreed.

As I saw him shooting glares at Mr. D, I couldn't help but think that this was going to be fun.

* * *

It was the evening before the game and the cabin heads (minus Percy) were going over the final details of the plan. I hate to admit it but I was a bit nervous. As far as strategy goes we had everything covered but the thing about dealing with Percy was that he could be unpredictable in battle.

"Are you sure you're up to the challenge Chase?" Jena drawled. _Honestly! What was this girl's problem?!_

"I hate to interrupt but Percy is heading this way." Nico said from his seat. It still made me happy to see Nico interacting with the other campers (for the exception of the few that were terrified of him but he didn't seem to mind that at all).

"Okay. Well I think it's safe to say that everyone knows what they need to do. See you guys tomorrow." I said.

I met Percy halfway and we started to walk to the Canoe Lake. We sat at the edge of the pier and let our feet skim the lake's surface

"Did you have fun at your super secret meeting?" he teased as put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Yes I did." I laughed.

We sat there talking about nothing and everything. I watched Percy doing water tricks, forming a ball of water and turning it into funny faces or different shapes, and felt a warmth spread through out me. I really did love this idiot. No matter how much I felt to hit him when he did something stupidly, annoying and reckless, I wouldn't change a thing about him. I leaned over and pecked him on his lips.

He tilted his head to the right and asked, "What was that for?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. "You just look so cute." I giggled as he splashed me.

"I think you mean I look amazingly hott."

"Whatever floats your boat Kelp Head. Hey! How about trying to make Chiron next?"

Percy smiled, kissed me again and went about trying to shape the water into a perfect replica of his mentor.

* * *

"See you at the finish Percy." I said with a smirk on my face. I couldn't believe this part of the plan was going so perfectly. I turned and walked away. My confidence soared and filled me; I didn't even need to put conscience effort into swaying my hips more. By now he should just be thinking about just getting the game over with. In war it wasn't only about field strategies it was also about the mind. If he was distracted, he would make mistakes, which would be all the better for the red team. "Every little advantage counts." Clarisse had said.

I made my way over to where my siblings were gearing up. It had been decided that everyone would entire the forest with their respective cabin and then split into their designated squad.

"Here. Let me help you with that." I said to Nico. He was having a bit of trouble adjusting his back armor. Since, it was only him in the Hades cabin he decided to tag along with my cabin.

"Thanks." He muttered. I stepped back and looked at him. Percy had once told me he considered Nico to be the little brother he never had. He had long since forgiven the boy for the River Styx incident, understanding his need for recognition by his father and his desperate need for information on his mother. Now that I thought about it Nico and Percy did look similar, which shouldn't be surprising considering they were first cousins.

After Chiron stated the rules and announced the start of the game, the red team took off. When we were about 7 miles into the forest I gave the signal and we all dispersed to meet up with our squads. I was stationed with the group set to intercept Percy mid way through the forest.

Clarisse had the flag with her when everyone had left the field. By now, members of the Hephaestus cabin would have it and would be planting it at the tip of Zeus's thumb, where they would then proceed to set as many traps as they could, along with the Hecate cabin head who would be casting a protection and repulsion spell. When this was done, one Hephaestus member would stay behind with a member of the Ares cabin to guard the flag.

Each squad would have at least three Apollo archers, the majority going to my squad for long range interception. The Ares warriors were split into halves (after they all refused to be in the back up or the retrieval squad, "I eint no wuss! And I eint no damn thief!" seemed to be the general consensus with them), one half guarding the outskirts of the flag's position and the other with me. The other cabins were spreadout as evenly as they could be or based upon where their talents would be most needed. Nico on the other hand, having the ability to shadow travel wasn't assigned to one specific group. He was to stay with the retrieval team, the majority of which consisted of Hermes children (the cabin had decreased in number since the undetermined had been claimed), and if he could be of no help there he was to simply go to were he could be of the most help.

I met up with my squad and quickly went through the plan before we got into our positions. We were further sub-divided. The archers took to the trees, forming a semi-circle with armored, mediocre warriors forming a similar semi-circle on the ground. A few Hecate children were casting spells on the tree roots to make them rise and make the forest floor rough and almost impassible and Ares fighters held up the rear. About an hour later, when the appointed members of the Hephaestus cabin arrived to tell us everything was set on our side, I slipped on my trusty Yankees baseball cap and shimmered out of sight. For now we would have to wait.

**A/N:**** Please forgive any typos, its 3:10am and I'm writing as ideas come to me *sleepy smile* so please be kind and review.**


End file.
